


Green-Eyed Monster

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Demons I get.  People are crazy." (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "Mary Sue" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2007.

“I'll kill her, I swear I will!” the young woman ranted, holding a knife to Jo's throat. Jo glared.

“Don't do anything stupid,” Dean said nervously. “Jo never did anything to you.”

“She wants to take you away from me,” she raved.

“What are you talking about? Lady, I don't even _know_ you.”

“But we’re destined to be together! I just have to get rid of HER.”

Jo moved quickly, and the woman was suddenly sprawled on the ground.

“Your only destiny involves men in white coats.” Dean told the woman angrily. “Jo, let’s get away from this crazy bitch.”


End file.
